


No More

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Being apart, and jealous, can lead to terrible things.This does not have a happy ending.Trigger Warnings-Accident, death, suicideOriginally posted at LiveJournal 8/2005





	No More

No More  
Author: Carol  
Rating: R’ish?  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Character Death  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Originally posted at LiveJournal 8/2005

 

"No more, Viggo! No more!" He shouted in anger.

The slamming of the door was the last thing he heard as he sat huddled in the corner of the sofa. He didn’t move, couldn’t move. Sitting there until it was dark, and the house was cold. Listening to the silence. Knowing that it was all there was left. 

‘Why? Why did I do it, again? I promised, I knew what he said. I just never thought he meant it."

Finally, cold, tired, so sad it hurt to breathe, he finally dragged himself to bed. Not turning on any lights, collapsing into the cold, empty sheets, cradling ‘his’ pillow, breathing in the scent, lulling himself to sleep. Not that he slept well. He dreamed of the last few days, tossing and turning. 

_They’d been apart for a few weeks. Viggo had headed off for a vacation with Henry, Orlando to England for some affair that Robin thought was important. They would be back together soon, just a few weeks._

_But reports and pictures started coming out about Orlando. First with Kate, and reports they were a happy couple again, that they might even be planning on marrying. Then Sienna and the photos of them cuddling and kissing, and how maybe the old romance had been rekindled. And the after party, of Orlando drunk and crazy. The final straw being the photos of him with Chris. Viggo knew they had been friends for years, but they looked happy. Almost like they were a couple. And it tore his heart. He called an end to the vacation, packed his and Henry’s things up, and went home to wait for Orlando to come back._

_And he did, a few days later. Happy, rested, full of life. To find a brooding and jealous Viggo waiting for him. They fought, over stupid little things. Things that Viggo knew in his heart weren’t true. But he still threw it all in Orlando’s face, demanding explanations, proof that he’d been faithful, that he still loved only Viggo._

_Until finally, after days of this, Orlando had left. He’d told Viggo before that this had to end, that he had to trust him. That there was never anyone else, it was all for the public. And Viggo knew in his heart it was true, that he needed to stop. But some part of him needed Orlando to hurt as much as he did. And then it was over. Orlando screaming at him that he was done, that he wasn’t going to do this anymore. And he walked out, leaving Viggo a shattered wreck sitting alone._

Viggo jumped at the touch on his arm, the gentle call of his name. He opened his eyes to see Sean standing there, tears staining his cheeks. 

Rubbing at his eyes, Viggo sat up. "Sean, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, hand resting on his friend’s arm, Sean took a deep breath. "Vig, there’s been an accident. Orlando..."

Face suddenly ashen, Viggo tensed, "What about an accident, where’s Orlando? Is he all right? What happened?" he gasped out.

Fresh tears started down Sean’s cheeks, "Viggo, I’m sorry. He’s gone. Last night, a truck hit his car, ran a light. He must have died instantly. They found my number in his wallet and called me. When I got there, they said they tried his home number, but all they could get was a busy signal. You must have the phone off the hook."

Viggo collapsed. Gone. He couldn’t be gone. There were too many things left unsaid, too much left to be made right. Their last words couldn’t be ones of hurt and pain. There had to be a mistake. But he knew there wasn’t. That the last things they said to each other were things that caused pain to them both.

Moving Sean’s hand from his arm, Viggo got out of bed. Looking at Sean blankly, he asked for a few minutes alone, and Sean gave them to him. Sean went to the kitchen and started water for tea, knowing that he had to find something to do to occupy his time. Viggo was going to need him, he wasn’t going to be able to take care of things on his own. He wasn’t as strong as people seemed to think he was. He needed to be taken care of. And selfish thoughts crossed Sean’s mind, too. Thoughts that now with Orlando gone, maybe Viggo would finally see him, and how much he was loved by Sean. He felt guilty about that, some, but still hopeful that eventually things might work for them together.  


Half an hour later, and tea getting cold, Sean headed back to the bedroom to look for Viggo. He should have been out by now. And Sean hadn’t heard a sound since he went into the kitchen. Opening the bedroom door, he saw the room was empty. He went to the bathroom, knocking on the door and calling to see if Viggo was all right. Again nothing. Fear tugging at his heart, he tried the handle and found the door locked. Giving in to the growing terror in his heart, Sean drew back and kicked the door in, stopping to stare and then slide down the door frame, hand grasping at his chest. There, lying on the cold tiles, was Viggo, in a pool of blood, flesh the same ghastly white as the floor. Next to his hand was an open straight razor. Sean knew without touching him that he was dead.

Sean sat there for what seemed hours, but wasn’t. Finally rising to his feet, he noticed a piece of paper folded and resting on the sink, Sean’s name scrawled across it. Brushing the tears from his eyes, he picked it up and read...

_Sean,_

_I’m sorry to do this to you. You deserve better than to have to deal with what I am leaving you with. But I can’t do this. My life is over with him gone. I have no reason to go on._

_Please let our families know what has happened. Details won’t be important to them, they’ll know that if one of us died, the other had to follow._

_Thank you for everything, for always being there for me, for us. I love you Sean._

_V_

Walking back to the living room and grabbing the phone, Sean pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Inhaling deeply, he placed the first call to the sheriff’s office, informing them that there had been a death and they needed to send someone. His next calls were to first Orlando’s, then Viggo’s mother. And last, to his own family. Then he sat there, waiting for the train wreck he knew was coming, and the media circus that would follow. The press was going to have too much fun with this one, destroying the reputations of two of the most important people in his life. How was he supposed to go on with both of them gone?

And somewhere, in heaven perhaps, two men stood wrapped in each other’s arms, no longer worried about reputations or jealousy or pain. Smiling and happy to know that they had eternity to share, together.

~end


End file.
